Angel of Destiny
by mannsh
Summary: Orial is an unknown angel whose father is a well known one. Each action counts as she finds out when she has to learn to fight not only for herself, but for those of her kind.
1. Chapter 1

Angel of destiny

Everything is peaceful, but where there is peace there is war. You could say that war is the beginning of peace, we fight for the right to be at peace, to live at peace. But what are we willing to spend, to sacrifice to gain peace, to have peace, to be at peace. This is the beginning of my story, it starts at the end.

The Great War between God and his foe Lucifer, each fighting for their peace, tore apart the world which each called home, Heaven. Each angel joined a side, some were willing others were not. The fall of this all mighty kingdom wasn't swift, nor painless but a long journey which would change the world which god had created, Earth. God threw Lucifer and his angles out, this fall from Heaven to Earth took seven days and seven nights. These Angels were known as the fallen or demons, each possessing the darkness which god had fought to keep out of their souls. Once on Earth the Great War took forty two days in which both sides lost greatly, but throughout those days the gates of peace were created by the arch angel Gabriel, one of the most powerful angels of Heaven. These gates locked the fallen into the underworld, but could not stop the darkness from seeping through. For the good of mankind God ordered twenty four of his angels of light to remain down on the Earth to fight the darkness created by the demons, the rest of the angels returned to Heaven to help restore balance of light. Thousands of years later the gate of Peace started fading, slowly releasing the fallen back onto earth. The angels of light fought till there was only nine left, but could not stop the darkness from slowly eating the Earth. The arch angel Gabriel's power alone couldn't withstand Lucifers power so he created and alliance with one of the fallen, her name was Deumos. Gabriel promised not to lock Deumos back within the underworld as long as she helped rebuild the gates with her darkness. Gabriel saw light deep within Deumos's soul so the alliance was strong, and together they rebuilt the gates of peace. But unknown to God Gabriel and Deumos's alliance turned into love, and the night before Gabriel had to return to Haven, they spent their last hours together. It takes one hundred years for a demon to produce offspring, because making a life within the darkness of their body is almost impossible, but with the love of an angel the child grew healthy and strong. When Deumos gave birth to the half fallen, half angel God ordered Gabriel to destroy both Deumos and the child, But Deumos begged that the child be spared for it had light within its soul. Gabriel destroyed Deumos but couldn't destroy the child which he had created, so God made a deal with him. God told Gabriel that he had to stay on Earth with his child and live as a human till the child turned sixteen, then he would have to send it to the school of light with all the other half angels. Gabriel agreed with the deal God was offering but God warned,

'if the chid loses the light within its soul it will be destroyed.' God then took Gabriel's wings, and cast him onto earth as a human and his child.

This is my beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of destiny

I roll over in my bed and look at the time, 7.30am, I yawn and pull the covers over my face, I don't want to go to school. The door creeks as dad walks in, 'Good morning my angel,' he walks over and pulls open the curtains, 'First day of school today,' he pauses and looks around my room, 'Oriel! What have you done to your room!' I pull the covers from my face and look at my dad, his hair is so golden it looks white and brushed back neatly, I'm not going to lie he is really tall and still has quite a toned body with a slight tan making him the real golden boy. He is wearing a suit made up of light greys and whites, like always and his eyes are like very light blue crystals with golden flecks running through them, and they are glaring at me, 'what? You said to make myself at home,' I smile to try and release the tension. He rubs his eyes with his hands and sighs, 'I didn't mean throw everything on the floor,' He starts to make a path through my stuff as he walks out of my room, 'hurry up and get ready, you don't want to be late for your first day,' I shrug, 'you never know.' I sit up on my bed and look around at all my stuff, most of it is white or a light creamy colour, now that I think of it everything is a white colour, well almost everything. I walk into my bathroom, and look what I have to deal with today. My mass of black straight hair is a little tangled but still hangs down to the middle of my back, I am a little bit shorter then my dad but unlike him my skin is white like a porcelain doll, no marks, no nothing. My eyes are bigger then dads and they are green but they do have the golden flecks running through them, half angel, half demon. I used to get annoyed, but now I really don't care that much I just go on with living like anyone else. I wash my face and step into the creamy white skirt, long sleeve top with a golden tie that the school calls uniform, and I tie my hair into a lose braid and finish it off with a white ribbon. I stand in front of the mirror pulling dramatic poses till I hear my name being called from down stairs, 'Oriel! Breakfast has been served!' I smile and flutter my eyes at the mirror and yell back in a singsong voice, 'I'm coming!' then grab my school cardigan which is also a cream but with the school emblem embroidered onto the breast pocket, and the golden looking flats which are apparently the school shoes. I stomp down the stairs and swing into the kitchen, 'dah dah!' I put my hands up in the air and spin around, dad glances up from the newspaper, 'looks good, it fits alright?' I pull out the chair across from him and plonk myself down. 'Oriel! Please be more lady like, your sixteen now and you are representing our family,' I shrug, grab a piece of bread and start to chew on the end of it whilst looking out the window, 'hey dad, why did we have to move to Elrok? Why can't I go to a different school?' I look out one of the massive windows in the dining room. Our new house is on a hill looking over Elrok, and I must say our house is a mansion, It could if we wanted to fit the whole town of Elrok in it. Dad smiled at me and hit me gently on the head with the newspaper, 'because there is no other school like this one,' I glanced at him, he had that look in his eye. The best part about your dad being an angel is he can't lie, so all I have to do is word my question right and he has to tell me the truth. I grab some grapes off one of the platers and shove one in my mouth, 'why is this school so special?' I look up at him and his grinning, 'because it's a school full of half angels,' I choke on my grape, 'WHAT! You mean I…. there's… what!' I have met other half angels before, but only when I was really little and I don't think they liked me that much. Dad grinned, 'don't worry, they have the same schooling system as most schools, so you'll be with other sixteen year olds. The difference is they will help you grow into your full angelic power,' I stare at him in disbelief, 'well that explains the dorky uniform,' he tries not to laugh, and glances at his watch, 'okay, time to hit the road.'


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of destiny

I'm sitting in the car getting butterflies in my stomach, I was expecting a nice looking school but what I see in front of me is a miniature kingdom. Each brick is white as snow and perfectly cut, the school even has a water fountain sitting out the front. I glance at dad, 'you sure we're in the right place?' That's when I notice that his mesmerized by the fountain, in the middle of the fountain is an angel pushing up a gate but not alone, there is a female demon pushing as well. I pause looking at the detail in the angels face, 'that's mum, isn't it,' dad gives me a stiff nod, 'dad…' but he's already out of the car. Walking into the school was one of the scariest things I have done so far in my life, but the insides look a lot like out house. There are heaps of windows looking out to the manicured lawn, and everywhere I look its white, it's gross. I'm about to make a smart comment when a woman walks out in all her grace and greets dad with a low bow, that's right a bow. Dad nods his head in return, 'Spenta Armaiti, angel of holy devotion may I introduce my daughter Oriel, angel of destiny.' I pause and look at dad, what did he just call me? Spenta nods in my direction then looks back at my father, 'We will test her, but everything still depends on her performance.' Dad nods, 'She is ready.' I pause, they are going to get me to preform? I know Angels are big on music and dance but still, I look back up at dad. He smiles at me, then glances at his watch, 'time for me to depart, take care of her, Spenta.' With that he spins on his heels and walk out the huge front doors at a pace that should be illegal, he didn't even say good bye. The first thing I notice is that no one it touching me, more to the point they are avoiding me. What is going on? I'm the new girl, everyone is supposed to like me. Spenta walks with me till she directs me to a door with a number on it. 'This shell be your homeroom for now, you'll share most of your classes with the students in this class.' I look up at her, gee she is tall, 'I don't have any books or pens, or anything. I wasn't given a bag to bring,' she laughs, 'that's what you're me-mo-ry is for,' with that she pushes the class door open. I stand in front of about twenty five students, every single one of them has blue crystal eyes with gold flecks running through them and golden wavy blonde hair, the blonde ranging from white to a dull colour. Each girl has their hair in a lose bun, which still shows off the curves in their hair. Only demons have straight hair in the angel world, and they never like to tie it up. I stand there unable to move from their glassy stare, Spenta smiles at my discomfort, 'Everyone this is Oriel, angel of destiny.' There's that stupid angel of destiny again, I'm going to have to talk to dad about that. There are a lot of gasps and whispering among the golden students, their eyes are set on me. I swallow what seems to be a brick, and glance back at Spenta, she looks around the room, 'does anyone wish to offer a seat to our new student?' why is she doing this to me? I look at my feet, this is so embarrassing. Then to my relief a bell goes off, 'oh what a pity,' Spenta smirks at me, 'okay students could you make sure Oriel here gets to class safely.' She then spins on her heals and leaves the room, much like how dad left. I look up at the other students, they are all still watching me. I find my voice, 'Um, what do we have first….' I am interrupted by one of the bouncy blonds, 'is it true that you're a full angel?' All their eyes follow my every move, 'um, I guess. But isn't everyone here? An angel I mean.' The girl giggles, 'you're so clueless, it's so sad.' That comment was a slap in the face, 'I….' She laughs, 'we are all half angels, half human half angel. Where's you are full angel, well kinda.'

'She's like a new breed!' another boy chirps in. The girl laughs, 'yeah! Oh and how can we tell you're all of this, well not just from your looks. But from the way you're introduced, what was is… Oriel, angel of destiny! More like Oriel, angel of half breeds!' The whole class was laughing at this stage, it felt as if a pack of wolves had been set on me. I felt the tears coming on so I ran out of class.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel of destiny

Getting to class was hard, I didn't know where I was going and the other students were avoiding me, but in the end I managed to get there. The room we were in looked much like a gymnasium, but bigger and whiter. When the teacher came in I couldn't help but stare, he is easily over six foot and he is built, his hair flows in curls just below his ears and his crystal eyes are very sharp. 'I am Yrouel, the angel of fear. I will be teaching you how to fight and defend yourself against the fallen,' his voice is like thunder that echoes throughout the large room. Fight? I can't fight, I can't even win video games that include fighting. I look around the room, everyone seems calm and in control, well if those princesses can fight then I'll give it a good crack. I stand there and watch everyone get paired off, then when Yrouel comes to me he stops and smiles, 'now this is interesting, Oriel I presume?' I give him a quick nod, he grabs my arm and starts to drag me across the room. I thought he was going to make me sit out or something but I turns out he wanted to pair me with a guy instead, 'you're joking right?' I ask him when he pairs me with one of the guys. Yrouel looks at me, 'now why would I joke?' now I'm scared. Yrouel sticks two fingers into his mouth and whistles to draw the attention back to him, 'now my little warriors, I know your parents have trained you,' no, dad hasn't even told me one thing about this school let alone fighting, I glance at the weapons resting on a clothed table, I think I might faint. I look back up at Yrouel as he continues to speak, 'I need to assess your power and skill in this area, so I have matched you up with a partner in which I believe your skill will match,' I look across at the boy, he's going to kill me. 'I want you to fight your hardest and, and if you win I will move you up a partner until we have a final match between our two strongest classmates. So please don't go for the kill,' I gulp, even if I don't die I'm going to get cut up till I'm barley alive. Yrouel winks at me, 'the first to fight will be….' I look at my feet and squeeze my eyes closed, please don't choose me, please don't, 'these two lovely girls here.' I let out a sigh of relief, at least I'll get to see how it's done. The two girls stroll out confidently, one even undoes her hair and flicks it around, it's the girl from class. They approach the table and select a weapon, the one with the bun selects a golden knife and the other grabs a mace like weapon. I watch as they position themselves in what I presume to be fighting stances, then I hear Yrouel give the count down, 'let's keep this fight clean okay girls, okay five four three, two, one… go!' I watch the fight to its gruesome end, the girl with the knife cut along all the points of the other girl's body till she couldn't move. Then at the end she wiped her face of the other girl's blood and raised her hands in victory, it made me sick, even if she was a horrible person I didn't wish this on her. As each fight progressed Yrouel made his way over to me, which I was thankful because I really needed help. When he finally reached me I asked, 'Why did you pair me up with him, he is going to slaughter me!' Yrouel laughed, 'because you're a very powerful opponent, you just don't know it yet.' I glanced at the boy, 'if I'm so powerful why would you pair me with him, I mean you don't know his power.' Yrouel pointed to the boys hair, 'you can always tell an angels strength by his hair, the whiter it is the more power they have. I'm surprised you're dad didn't tell you that,' I smiled at him, 'dad didn't tell me a lot of things.' I watched seven more fights that ended in a similar way and people were cheering, these guys call themselves angels. 'okay, up next we'll have you guys over there,' Yrouel points and me and my partner, my stomach drops. My partner quietly jumps up and walks over to select his weapon, I stumble a bit but manage to walk over to the table and glance down at the weapons. Most of them have someone's blood on them, it's very hard to hold my stomach down. 'Hurry up princess we don't have all day,' my partner jeers at me, he is holding a serrated knife that looks very nasty. I grab the table to stop myself from fainting, I can't give up now I have to fight otherwise I'll be the weakling of the group, and I don't need anything else going against me. I look back at Yrouel, and he nods at me, if the angel of fear has faith then I'm sure I stand a chance. There are heaps of weapons to choose from but I decide to go with the sword, I've watched heaps of warrior movies maybe I have learned something from them without knowing. When I pick up the sword it almost feels natural, I frown and swing it around a bit, yep definitely feels like it should be there. I feel myself smiling as I take up a fighting pose, wow were did I pull this from? I hear the socked whispers of the other students as I stand there waiting for the count down, it isn't a long wait. Yrouel glances at my pose and smiles, 'remember guys keep the fight clean. Five four three, two, one…go!' I stand there waiting for the guy to move, and he finally does. The guy charges at me with the knife drawn at my neck height, and it's like his coming at me in slow-motion. I wait for him to come within my sword length then I duck down and drag my blade along his shins, then time speeds up and I see him lying on the ground with my sword positioned over his neck. Everyone gasps and Yrouel walks swiftly over to me side and pry's the blade away from my shaking hands, when the blade is gone I drop instantly to my knees. Did I just do that? I look up at the rest of the class, they are all waiting for my reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of destiny

Everything was a blur after that, the teachers whisked me out of the room and into the reception room that I was in earlier that day. As I sat on the white velvet couch I got a chance to look at myself in the mirror, I was a mess. My neatly braided hair was starting to pull out, and my uniform had a rather large blood mark from when I cut the guys shins. I passed out at the sight of the blood. When I woke I was lying in bed, the curtains were drawn to keep the sun out so it must be the early morning. I lifted my head up out of the pillows and stretched, then I remembered how I ended up here, and I was angry. Why hadn't dad told me the school was full of angle offspring but no one like me? Why had he left me without making sure I was okay? Why was I expected to fight when I hadn't had lessons from my dad? Why is he making me do this? I pulled the covers back and throw my feet onto the ground, I was going to give him a piece of my mind. Then I stopped, instead of carpet under my feet there was wooden boards, 'strange they look exactly like… oh no!' I scrambled out of bed and threw open the curtains it only took a second for me to see the manicured lawns of the school of light. 'Dad? Dad! I ran over to the door and pulled, it was locked. I screamed for a little while longer but I knew what had happened, he had left me at the school of light, and I knew there was no getting out of whatever deal he had made. I cried for a little while, then took me anger out on my cloths, which really weren't my cloths and threw them around the room, then I sat on the bed in silence because I didn't know what else to do. I watched the sun finish rising and then decided to clean up the mess I had made, just to pass the time. I noticed that every pair of clothing that I had found in the wardrobe was the same cream and white uniform that I had worn on the first day, there were seven pairs in total not counting the white nighty I was wearing, I also had three pairs of school shoes. In the room was a four-poster bed with cream sheets and a white dressing gown folded neatly on the end, a dressing table with a bible sitting on top, and a white wardrobe that holds all my clothing. I found a cream coloured door next to the wardrobe that leads to a bathroom, inside there was a white towel and some nice smelling shampoo and conditioner. So I had a quick shower and dressed myself in my uniform, in one of the draws I found a toothbrush so I gave my teeth a scrub. In the other draw I found a sewing kit, so I modified my nighty to some shorts and a top. Then I sat on my bed braiding my hair till I heard a small knock on the door, then the lock was being turned and a small lady stepped in with a tray in hand. I knew she wasn't an angel because of her height so I smiled politely as she placed the tray down, 'your breakfast miss.' I smiled at her but she quickly turned around and disappeared out the door, I shrugged and raided the tray of food she brought in. I was hungry, so I almost finished the whole tray. The food was great, eggs and bacon, French toast, tea and to finish it of blue berries. I was amazed at the food, normally they just throw some stuff together and call it food, not that it actually is. With a full stomach I decided to sit near the window and see what was happening outside, and I wasn't disappointed. People were training, not fighting training, running and stuff. There were some girls on the flat bit of the lawn doing what look like cheerleading, I would never have picked this school for cheerleading. I watched as they made a human pyramid, then I notice the girl climbing onto the top was that girl from my class, the horrible one. I glared in her general direction, 'I hope you fall off you little monster.' I watch as the pyramid swayed but regained its balance, I concentrated on the girl, 'fall off, fall off, fall off…' and she did, but it wasn't accidental, it was as if she had been pushed by an invisible force. I heard her scream in pain as her ankle twisted to an impossible angle, did I just do that? No, no way, I'm going crazy from being locked up in this room for to long. I got up off the floor feeling a little better, and walked around the room till I heard a loud knock on the door, it was Spenta.


End file.
